dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TaviRider
Promotion I'm slowly stepping down from the wiki, but I want to make sure it's left with active and sufficient moderators. You seem like a good candidate, have you considered applying? - Dashiva (talk | mod) 08:31, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for the vote of confidence. I've considered it. I can't commit to any specific amount of contributions, though. Work and other things in my life will take priority. Before you go, I need a couple bits of advice first: How do I move/rename pages properly, and how do I automatically add the UTC time to the end of my comments? :) -- TaviRider 14:17, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :: To move a page, click the 'move' tab at the top of the page. Then enter the new page name and the reason for the move. For signatures, use one of ~~~, ~~~~ and ~~~~~. The first is name only, the second is name and time, and the last is time only. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 16:34, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :: There is a button (2nd to the last) that looks like a squiggle. If you press it, it places the "--~~~~" macro on your edit. The macro expands into the standard timestamped signature. --GrauGeist 19:55, 7 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Fantastic! Thanks. the ~~~~ worked perfectly, but I still don't see a squiggle button. Is that a FireFox extension perhaps? I just put in my candidacy post for administrator. --TaviRider 16:41, 8 July 2006 (UTC) Xavier the Baker's Flour I'm not really sure how to use wiki that well, but I wanted to say that I am alos a level 100 baker, and I am interested in finding out about Xavier the Baker's bread. I wnat to help you find it, so if there is any help ou need, please contact me. Thanks. --Blainemanish 18:16, 28 July 2006 (UTC) : Thanks for the offer Blainemanish. I ground up a couple dozen Xavier the Baker's Flour a long time ago and made several attempts to discover a secret recipe. I kept notes in Talk:Baker. I'll clean it up so it's easier for others to add to the list of attempted recipes. If you want to try some other recipes, please write down the results there. --TaviRider 20:13, 28 July 2006 (UTC) So I added a description to the Curried Bread without Curry. Thanks, it looks really good now. All I need to do is add a screenshot, but unfortunatley, I use a Macintosh, and I can't take screenshots of Dofus with my mac. I really appreciate your help though. By the way, my IGN is Carthan. I haven't really started experimenting, because I have been busy with other things, but I still really want to try to figure it out. Also, can you somewhat describe to me how you added the Curried Bread without Curry to the catagory:bread? Thanks, that would be really helpful, because I'm trying to add content to this wikia, and it would be easier if I wasn't so dumb/I knew what I was doing. Thanks again for your help. --Blainemanish 18:33, 3 August 2006 (UTC) No, but that is what I am talking about... what if Kwaker Vans is not refering to Wheatmeal? That is what I'm getting at--what if that is the last flour for the Xavier the Baker Recipe? --Blainemanish 18:36, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Comments and requests Please add any comments or requests below, and remember to end your comments with "--~~~~" so I know who made the comment. --TaviRider 23:30, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Sorry if I edited something you think I shouldn't have, still relatively new to editing these pages. --Stillgrave You may wish to check the contributions log of 71.11.222.222 as he may have been doing some things you wouldn't want. One particular example is LEVELS (all caps), which just says "Fruity" on it. --Mikkun 22:36, 13 August 2006 (UTC) He also seems to be removing all traces of the Sram race. That cant be good >_> --Mikkun 22:42, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Recruiting :hey dude im recruitin ppl for scara huntin must be lvl 75 to 80 recruitin lvl 100 enutrof remember must be a member to the game of dofus :: That's not the kind of comment or request I was asking about... I meant something relating to the wiki. Plus, if you look at my user page you'll see I don't meet your requirements. I think you'll have more success recruiting within the game. --TaviRider 05:42, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Images copyright Excuse me: As you're a sysop (the 3 others sysops have exactly the same message :p), could you please take a look at this paragraph about images copyright? Thank you very much =)! — Ethaniel 09:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC)